It is conventional in explosive projectiles to provide a fuzing mechanism effective, when the nose of the projectile impacts the target, to initiate firing of the explosive charge of the projectile. However, experience has shown the conventional firing mechanism is sometimes set off by undesirable impacts, such as those caused by rain in the air or light brush through which the projectile must penetrate before reaching a desired target.